Do You Remember Me?
by Nanderu Squaredoll
Summary: Rin dan Len. Penyanyi dan Pengacara. Twins, they looking for each other, bisakah mereka mengakui bahwa mereka adalah sepasang kembaran yang terpisah selama 23 tahun karena adopsi? Check it out. by: Aderu-nyan. Chapter 2 Update!
1. Chapter 1

Aderu desu! Author yang lahir di fandom Inazuma Eleven, yang sekarang merambah ke fandom Vocaloid XD Ini fic pertama saya untuk fandom Vocaloid. Saya harap senpai-senpai yang ada di fandom ini tidak keberatan dengan kehadiran saya \^^/ Finally, selamat membaca ya minna XD

* * *

.

.

Do You Remember Me?

Disclaimer: Vocaloid hanya milik Yamaha Corporation (y)

Rate: Um, T aja deh._. (Jaga-jaga, takut ada part yang kurang sesuai)

Characters: Kagamine Len, delele

Genre(s): Romance, Hurt

Warning: Karena fic Vocaloid pertama, gomen ya minna kalau jelek, bahasa Absurd, Charanya ada yang OOC dikit (gak yakin nih._.), Typo betebaran di sekitar anda, Author agaknya rada Abnormal, delele.

* * *

.

.

.

Go Ahead!

Just reading till the end of the story XD

.

.

.

* * *

_Lantai kayu berderak-derak ketika aku memasuki rumah panti asuhan ini._

_Tidak ada suara, sunyi sekali disini._

_Ada apa dengan tempat ini? Kenapa sepi sekali disini?_

_Ah! Aku harus bisa mencoba mengingatnya!_

.

.

* * *

Pemuda berkacamata berusia 23 tahun dengan jas tuksedo rapi, dan rambut berwarna kuning itu memasuki rumah berornamen kayu tersebut dengan penasaran, berharap menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaan yang selama ini di harapkan olehnya. Dia.. Kagamine Len, seorang juru bicara yang terkenal dan handal, yang ternyata memiliki masa kecil yang cukup kurang menyenangkan.

Di kirim ke panti asuhan dan kemudian saat masih bayi di adopsi, membuat dia ingin mengetahui siapa dia yang sebenarnya, apalagi.. saat ini orangtua angkatnya telah tiada, tepat saat Ia telah berusia 22 tahun, dan itu berarti setahun yang lalu.

Orang tua angkatnya telah memberitahukan kebenarah bahwa dia di adopsi dari panti asuhan Kodomo No Egao, sejak bayi. Dan itu membuat Len sangat sedih. Sekarang, Len malah semakin penasaran akan siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya.

"Kau kah itu Len Kagamine? Kau kah seorang Len Kagamine, seorang pengacara yang terkenal sekaligus anak asuhku dulu?" Sebuah suara wanita yang lembut dan penuh pengertian menyapa pendengarannya.

Len menahan napas, lalu kemudian membalikkan badannya. Dia memandang seorang wanita dan tatapan mata wanita itu yang terlihat terharu sekali.

"Iya, aku adalah Kagamine Len. Seorang pengacara dari Tokyo, dan apa benar kau adalah pengasuhku di panti asuhan ini?,"

"Benar, aku adalah pengasuhmu dulu. Rupanya kau telah lupa kepadaku..," Badan wanita itu bergetar, kemudian dia mempersilakan Len duduk di ruang tamu panti.

"Jadi, apa aku bisa bertanya beberapa hal kepadamu?" Len sepertinya tidak mau berlama-lama di panti asuhan ini, sesuatu telah membuatnya ingin cepat-cepat mengetahui kebenaran akan dirinya sendiri.

"Tentu saja, tapi, pertama aku ingin kau mengetahui bahwa kemarin Rin bertanya kepadaku sama sepertimu kelihatannya dia sangat ingin mengetahui sesuatu,"

"Rin? Siapa dia?," Len terlihat bingung,

"Dia adalah seorang penyanyi, sekaligus kembaranmu, kalian dikirim ke panti asuhan ini.,"

"Aku punya kembaran?! Yang benar?!,"

Len terkejut mendengar dia memiliki seorang kembaran.

"Ya, dia datang bersamamu di kereta bayi itu." Ujar pengasuhnya sambil menunjuk sebuah kereta bayi dengan dua tudung. "Dan bersama surat ini..," lanjutnya lirih, seraya menyerahkan kertas usang yang disebut surat itu ke tangan Len.

Len mulai membaca kertas usang itu..

* * *

.

.

_Untuk: Panti asuhan Kodomo no Egao_

_Dengan berat hati kami menyerahkan kedua putra dan putri kami, mereka kembar._

_Yang perempuan ini bernama Kagamine Rin, sedangkan yang laki-laki ini bernama Kagamine Len._

_Kami berharap bisa menjaga anak-anak ini dengan tangan kami. Tetapi, sayang sekali kami tidak bisa melakukannya karena kekurangan kami sebagai orang tua. _

_Tolong jaga anak-anak ini.. Kami berharap bisa bertemu anak-anak kami ini kelak._

.

.

* * *

"Jadi aku dilahirkan kembar? Apa kau pernah melihat orangtua kami? Seperti apa mereka?,"

"Pernah, sekali. Saat mereka berjalan gontai setelah meninggalkan kalian di depan pintu, Aku tidak melihat mereka secara jelas." jawabnya dengan lirih lagi.

"Kenapa kau tidak mencegan mereka untuk tidak meninggalkan kami di panti asuhan ini?" ujar Len mendesak, dan sedikit jengkel.

"Tidak, karena aku tahu, orang tua kalian sangat terpaksa meitipkan kalian di panti asuhan ini," Jelas

Len melenyapkan perasaan jengkelnya, Dan akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mengganti topik pembicaraan,

"Sekarang, Rin, yah kau tahu- kembaranku itu kediamannya berada dimana?"

"Maaf Len, aku tidak tahu. Tapi sepertinya kalian sedang saling mencari satu sama lain."

"Benarkah Rin sedang mencariku? Seperti apa rupanya sekarang?"

Pengasuhnya kemudian mengambil sebuah majalah dengan sampul seorang perempuan dengan paras seperti Len yang didandani seperti wanita, yang kemudian di berikan kepada Len.

Len memperhatikan "Oh, jadi ini adalah Rin kembaranku itu?" Len tercengang sepersekian detik, tapi kemudian dia bisa menguasai diri lagi.

"Iya, dia adalah Rin Kagamine, seorang penyanyi terkenal, anak asuhku, dan kembaranmu." Dia menambahkan dengan lirih lagi. "Dia penyanyi terkenal, tetapi orang orang di media masa berkata bahwa dia adalah pribadi tertutup dan tidak mau berbicara jika tidak dalam keadaan on air, atau sedang melakukan talk show."

"Benarkah? Sepertinya aku harus menemuinya. Apa kau pernah memperlihatkan fotoku kepadanya?"

"Ya, tentu saja aku memperlihatkannya kepada Rin, tentu aku memperlihatkannya apalagi kalian telah berpisah selama 23 tahun." Kali ini dia mengatakan dengan nada haru bukan dengan nada lirih lagi.

"Ah, syukurlah kalau begitu. Mm, kapan Rin terakhir ke sini?"

"Baru 2 hari yang lalu, seperti kau. Dia bertanya hal-hal mengenai dirinya dulu, sewaktu aku masih mengasuh kalian."

Mata Len berbinar. Kemudian dia melanjutkan "Astaga, aku harus mencari Rin!,"

"Len, ucapanmu itu sama persis seperti Rin..," Pengasuhnya dibuat tercengang oleh ucapan Rin dan Len.

"Haha, sepertinya naluri kami yang menyuruh kami mengatakan hal yang sama.," Len tersenyum, kemudian dia berpamitan kepada pengasunya, dan pergi meninggalkan panti menggunakan mobil Chevrolet berwarna hitam dan silver.

Kendaraan itu terus melaju sampai ke kediaman seorang Kagamine Len. Rumah Len terletak di atas bukit yang pemandangan luarnya adalah pusat Tokyo langsung.

Saat Len melangkah masuk ke rumahnya, ruang tengahnya yang bernuansa mosaik, dengan ornamen klasik dan disambut oleh pelayan-pelayan di rumahnya, Len telah melepaskan Tuksedonya dan memberikannya kepada seorang pelayannya.

Kemudian Len menepuk tangannya sekali. Dan para pelayannya meninggalkannya patuh, dan Len naik ke kamarnya di lantai atas.

Len berbaring di tempat tidurnya, sementara, otaknya sedang memutar cara untuk menemukan Rin.

.

.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Kagamine Len POV**

Ah, mengejutkan, ternyata aku terlahir kembar.

Kagamine Rin, dia seorang penyanyi? Sugoi! Aku harus mencari tahu! Eh? Aku bisa mencari di Internet kan? Kalau dia seorang penyenyi terkenal, pasti banyak artikel yang memuat tentang Rin kan?

Baiklah, aku akan mencari tahu Rin lewat Internet, dan jika beruntung aku bisa mengetahui keberadaannya.

.

.

Hmm, ternyata Rin itu seorang soloist. Aku pikir dia itu vokalis sebuah band atau apalah itu, ternyata dia adalah seorang soloist, dan setelah ku dengarkan, suaranya itu keren! Yah, memang berbeda denganku. Secara, dia adalah seorang perempuan, sedangkan aku adalah laki-laki, walau ditakdirkan kembar bukan berarti segalanya sama kan?

Ah, iya! Aku sudah mendapatkan dimana keberadaan Rin. Aku mengetahuinya dari salah seorang penggemar setia Kagamine Rin, yah, sebenarnya agak aneh menurutku, Rin menyebut fans nya itu "Rinsomnia" alasan dari penggemar Rin yang satu ini cukup menarik.

"Rin bilang, dia menyebut kami Rinsomnia itu karena agar kami selalu mengingat Rin sepanjang hari. Hehe, begitu katanya." Itu kata penggemarnya. Dan cukup, lagi-lagi hal yang tidak penting.

* * *

_Drrrrrttttt… Drrrrrttttt_

Eh? Handphoneku bergetar? Oh telepon masuk.

"Yap? Shion? Len disini."

"_Len, berita besar. Ada seorang client yang meminta kau menangani masalahnya."_

"Memang siapa sih client itu?"

"_Dia Kagamine Rin! Artis dan penyanyi terkenal itu!"_

"Astaga.."

"_Ada masalah apa Len?"_

"Rin adalah kembaranku! Kami sudah 23 tahun tidak bertemu. Kami terpisah karena di adopsi oleh dua pasang orang tua yang berbeda."

"_Apa?! Jadi Rin adalah kembaranmu?"_

"Iya, begitulah. Bisakah kau bilang bahwa aku tidak bisa dan tidak ingin menangani urusannya? Aku ingin menyelidiki siapa dirinya terlebih dahulu. Aku masih penasaran dengan Rin."

"_Mm, baiklah. Aku akan mengatakan kepadanya dan aku akan menggantikan tugasmu. Haha, sebenarnya kau merugi tahu Len. Seharusnya kau menangani Rin, sebagai Client dan sekaligus kembaranmu itu."_

"Jangan buat aku menyesali keputusan yang kubuat sendiri Kaito Shion. Dan cepatlah katakan kepada Rin bahwa aku tidak bisa menangani urusannya."

"_Okay, baiklah. Maaf sudah menggodamu tadi, haha. Sampai jumpa di kantor besok."_

_Klik!_

Apa?! Rin ingin menjadi clientku? Apa yang kuperbuat?! Apa keputusan yang kuambil ini benar? Ah! Baiklah, kita urus saja nanti masalah ini. Yang jelas aku masih harus menyelidiki pribadi Rin- kembaranku itu sendiri! Aku harus bisa menemukan kebenaran yang lain lagi, siapa tahu ada informasi yang lebih mengejutkan.

* * *

.

.

To Be Continue~ XD

See you on the next chapter! I will be there to tell how this story ends to you.


	2. Chapter 2

Aderu kembali nyoo~ Ini chapter 2nya datang XD, saya ngetik chapter 2 ini hanya selisih sehari saja, hihi. Gomen minna kalau fic ini agaknya ndak nyambung, maklum, saya soalnya ngetik ini sambil denger original soundtrack dan chara songs Inazuma Eleven #duak #jlegerr. Oke lah, daripada senpai sekalian bingung akan ulah saya (?), lebih baik langsung baca aja ya minna XD

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Vocaloid hanya milik Yamaha Corporation (y)

Rate: Umm, T aja deh._.

Characters: Kagamine Rin, delele

Genre(s): Romance, Hurt

Warning: Karena fic Vocaloid pertama, gomen ya minna kalau jelek. bahasa Absurd, Charanya ada yang OOC dikit (gak yakin nih._.), Typo betebaran di sekitar anda, Author agaknya rada Abnormal, delele.

.

.

.

Go Ahead!

Just read till the end of story XD

.

.

.

"_RINSOMNIA! Where are you?! _

_Where is your voice?! Keep screaming guys!_

_Say Who Am I!_

_Who am I?"_

_._

_._

_._

_Kembaranku? _

_23 tahun berpisah, dan dia adalah seorang Kagamine Len? _

_Pengacara terkenal dari Tokyo dan banyak digilai client wanitanya itu?_

_Jadi dialah Kembaranku?_

_Aku tahu Len siapa, tapi aku tidak menyangka bahwa Len adalah kembaranku._

_Sekarang aku harus mencari Len!_

.

.

Kagamine Rin, seorang penyanyi terkenal. Tepatnya yang terkenal karena sikapnya kepada media masa, sifatnya yang cukup misterius dan tidak mau membuka suara jika diwawancarai itu mendapat perhatian besar dari media.

Bahkan jika dia ditawari job, maka managernya lah yang akan berbicara, karena managernya lah satu-satunya orang yang dipercaya Rin, seorang Sakine Meiko.

Setelah di adopsi saat masih bayi oleh orang tua angkatnya, sebenarnya, kehidupan Rin cukup menyenangkan. Tetapi, saat Rin mulai menginjak usia 19 tahun orangtua angkatnya bercerita bahwa dia sebenarnya adalah anak angkat. Rin merasa sakit hati begitu mengetahui dia bukan anak kandungnya, maka dia membenci orang tua angkatnya kemudian dia memutuskan pergi dari rumah orangtua angkatnya.

Rin membeli sebuah apartemen yang cukup mewah dengan uang tabungannya sendiri, dan memilih terus berkuliah sementara menunggu sampai saat dia berusia 23 tahun, ketika dia memilih menjadi seorang penanyi yang berkomitmen untuk tidak akan membuka suara jika tidak dalam keadaan on show.

Rin mencari jati dirinya yang hilang selama 23 tahun, Rin mencurahkan isi hatinya kepada Meiko. Dan Meiko menasihati Rin yang masih belum yakin bisa berbicara dengan orang lain.

Maka, terima kasihlah kepada Meiko yang telah berhasil menghasut Rin untuk berani berbicara lagi kepada orang lain demi mencari tahu siapa dirinya.

Dan Meiko juga yang menyarankan agar Rin pergi ke panti asuhannya dulu ketika Ia dititipkan, bersama Len yang -diketahuinya adalah kembarannya yang terpisah sejak bayi karena orang yang berbeda telah mengadopsi mereka.

**Kagamine Rin POV**

Kami-sama, aku sedang mencari Len. Karena mungkin Len adalah keluargaku satu satunya, tolong bantu aku Kami-sama..

Dan, Len.. Kalau tidak salah, Len itu adalah seorang pengacara yang cukup handal dan terkenal kan? Hmm.. Aha! Aku tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan!

Aku hanya tinggal membuat laporan tuduhan palsu, dan aku akan menyewa Len sebagai pengacaraku. Dan kemungkinan besar, kita bisa bertemu dan bisa bersama lagi sebagai adik dan kakak.

Baiklah aku akan menelpon kantor Len, semoga aku berbicara langsung dengan Len!

_Beeep.. Beeep.._

"_Halo, ini adalah asisten pengacara Kagamine Len. Kagamine Len sedang mengambil istirahat makan siang, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"_

"Ya, please. Aku butuh bantuan Len untuk menangani masalahku. Aku dituduh telah memplagiatkan sebuah lagu."

"_Baiklah, anda akan berada dalam daftar. Tapi maaf, laporan ini atas nama siapa?"_

"Aku?" Ah, aku harus jawab apa..

"_Iya, ini atas nama siapa? Oh, namaku adalah Kaito Shion."_

"Baiklah, Shion-san, aku adalah Kagamine Rin."

"_Kau? Kau adalah Kagamine Rin?! Penyanyi yang terkenal karena kemisteriusannya itu? Dan kau berbicara denganku sekarang?! Astaga! Rin, aku adalah penggemarmu! Aku adalah seorang Rinsomnia."_

"Eh? Iya, aku adalah Kagamine Rin. Dan, maaf Shion-san, aku memang tak terbiasa berbicara kepada orag lain selain managerku."

"_Ah, kau ini memang benar benar menarik Rin! Kemisteriusanmu itu membuatmu berbeda dengan yang lain. Baiklah, aku akan menyampaikan kepada pengacara Len, tetapi jika dia tidak bisa atau apalah itu, aku akan mengabarimu. Berapa nomer telepon apartemen atau rumahmu?"_

"Uhn, oke, nomerku ini xxxxxxxxxx"

"_Oke, terimakasih sudah menelpon, Rin-__s__an."_

"Ya, sama-sama Shion-san."

Fuuhh, asisten Len adalah fan ku? Seorang Rinsomnia? Seberapa terkenalnya aku sih? Sampai asisten pengacara saja tahu aku.

Kira-kira Len bisa membantuku tidak ya?

Ah, aku hanya akan tahu jawabannya saat asisten –kalau aku beruntung mungkin Len yang akan menelponku.

Lebih baik, sambil menunggu telepon dari kantor pengacara, aku membaca koran yang sering Meiko baca saja.

Eh?

(Cover Koran)

.

.

**Kagamine Len, pengacara handal yang telah menolong berbagai kasus.**

.

.

Wow, Len memang pengacara handal seperti yang orang bicarakan..

Ah, aku mohon, semoga Len mau membantuku..

_Drrrrt.. Drrrr.. Drrrrt.._

Eh? Handphoneku bergetar ya?

Yesh! Telepon dari kantor pengacara!

"Halo?"

"Apa ini adalah Kagamine Rin? Ini adalah asisten ke dua Pengacara Len. Namaku adalah Megurine Luka."

"Oh, ya aku adalah Kagamine Rin. Luka-san, bagaimana, ehm- kau tahu, apa Len bisa menolong kasusku?"

"Maaf, tetapi pengacara Len sedang tidak bisa menangani kasus anda. Dan jika anda tidak keberatan, maka Pengacara Shion lah yang akan menggantikan Pengacara Len."

"Um.. Pengacara Shion? Aku tidak ingin memakai jasa Pengacara Shion untuk kasusku. Maka aku ingin membatalkannya. Maaf Luka-san, kalau bukan Len, aku tidak mau."

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Tidak apa, tetapi maaf Pengacara Len begitu sibuk sekarang, sehingga tidak bisa membantu kasus anda."

"Baiklah, sampaikan maafku kepada Pengacara Shion, dan Len."

_Klik!_

Apa? Len tidak bisa menangani "Laporanku"? Yah, hilang sudah kesempatan untuk bertemu Len.

Jadi aku harus melakukan apa? Aku harus bisa bertemu Len. Bagaimanapun caranya!

.

.

_(Di kantor Len)_

"Hei, Shion, kenapa wajahmu dilipat seperti itu?" kata Len sambil lewat meja kerja Shion, dan iseng mencomot Es Krim Vanilla di kulkas yang sudah pasti milik Shion itu.

"Hei, Es Krimku! Uh, bad luck, Len. Aku tidak berhasil mendapatkan kembaranmu sebagai clientku. Dan JANGAN HABISKAN ES KRIMKU, LEN!" Shion yang sudah kecewa karena rin tidak jadi memakai jasa pengacaranya, ditambah kelakuan Len yang iseng mencomot Es Krim Vanillanya menambah kekesalannya.

"Uh, maaf. Tapi Es Krim ini sangat cocok untuk.. Slurp.. mendinginkan kepala. Dan kau bilang tadi Rin tidak jadi.. Slurp.. memakai jasa pengacara darimu? Mengapa?" kata Len sambil menjilat-jilat Es Krimnya. Oops, tampaknya Es Krim milik Shion, bukan es krim milik Len.

"Entahlah Len, kata Luka, kembaranmu itu tidak ingin memakai pengacara lain selain dirimu. Dan tentunya, kembaranmu itu langsung menolak usulan itu mentah-mentah." Kata Shion sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Len menggunakan pisang.

"Oh, dan Shion, itu pisangku. Jadi, tolong kembalikan ke mejaku se-ka-rang. Dan Rin tidak ingin pengacara Lain selain aku ya? Hmm, baiklah kalau begitu. Tapi aku yakin ini hanya sebuah modus dari Rin."

"Bagaimana bisa, kau bilang itu hanya sebuah modus? Dari mana kau mengetahuinya?" Shion yang sudah menaruh pisang itu kembali di meja kerja Len meneruskan "Jangan bilang kau.. Kau mengetahui kalau Rin sedang merencanakan sesuatu?"

"Shion, jangan bodoh. Itu hanya kemungkinan besar untuk Rin karena, bisa bertemu denganku. Ya, tapi aku masih belum yakin akan itu."

"Yah, bisa jadi. Bukannya kalian juga sedang saling mencari satu sama lain?"

"Iyap, itulah yang ku terka sedari tadi."

Mereka berdua langsung memikirkan kemungkinan lain yang bisa saja terjadi jika Len menerima tugas untuk menangani "Kasus" Rin ini.

.

.

To Be Continue~ XD

See you on the next chapter! I will be there to tell how this story ends to you.


End file.
